A strange morning
by New writer Kidd
Summary: Lovino finds Spain all chibified on his bed. Rated T for Lovino's pretty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino rolled to his side, giving his back to the morning light filtering through the curtains. His muffled curses were the only sounds in the bedroom as he pressed his face into the pillow.

After some minutes, Lovino felt his shirt being tugged persistently.

"Letgoyouidiot…" Lovino slurred, sure it was Antonio trying to get him to clean the mess he made in the living room last night. He isn't going to do anything when that idiot Spain was here to do it for him.

A childish whine came from behind him that made Lovino frown as he slowly opened his olive eyes.

"Damn it, Spain. It's too early for your shit," he said, annoyance evident in his voice.

The pull continued, but it hesitated as if it was afraid of Lovino's reaction.

Strange. Spain always hugged him after throwing himself on him, or poke his cheeks as he says stupidly, "Good morning, Lovi~" or "Wake up, _mi tomate_!"

He never is this quiet; it isn't like the bubbly Spaniard Lovino knows.

He sighs tiredly, pushing himself into a sitting position before glancing to his side finding nothing but a curly headed boy sitting beside him, thumb in his mouth.

Lovino just stared at the young child wondering why the hell Antonio left him in his bed. Is this the idiot's idea of a joke? Where did he get the kid? Oh, God… He didn't snatch the kid from the park, did he? We almost got arrested for that little stunt. Hell, the mother almost sued us!

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go out with his freaky friends!" He mumbled angrily, swatting his hair from his eyes.

The mop of brown curls shifted upwards towards Lovino at the sound of his voice. It startled him the impossibly green eyes of the child. Those emerald eyes accented with subtle gold that slowly widened as he stared right into Lovino's eyes.

Pulling out the thumb out of his mouth, the kid gave Lovino a grin that showed small white teeth.

"Lovi!" The boy cooed, and brought his arms up in an attempt to have him carried in Lovino's arm. But, Lovino wasn't paying attention to that, he stared open mouthed at the child.

_Too familiar_, he thought. _The kid looks just like Spain! And, how did the kid knows my name?!_

"Lovi! Look at me!" The kid cheered, waving his hands up and down. "I'm small~"

Lovino felt faint as if he ate the rottenest tomato in his garden as the child tried to stand up.

The last thing he remembers is the child reaching out to hold his cheeks with stubby hands, and saying, "You look pale, Lovi... Do you want me to get you some water?"

He sounded so concerned, so sincere, so much like Spain...

And...that's where Lovino's world faded to black.

* * *

**AN: It's my first time publishing here, and I'm so freaking nervous! But, whatever, it's a new experience for me :)**

**I have no idea if I'll continue this...**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh" Lovino opens his eyes, wondering about this strange dream about a child…Spain…water…?

He looks around, seeing no kid or Spain.

_So he didn't come here and messed with my morning_, he thought, somewhat relieved. _He must be at France's, nursing a massive hangover._

He gets out of bed, and goes to the bathroom to do his things: wash his mouth, face, use the toilet…

Afterwards, he heads downstairs intending to make have breakfast.

"Maybe nice toasted bread with tomato jam," he says, content to just be him in this big house Spain owns. It was in the countryside; a castle-like mansion with gardens that seemed more like fields dedicated to tomatoes that anything else. And, Lovino can't complain since these fields/gardens do produce the best of the crimson fruit.

Just as he stepped on the last step, he heard a subtle humming coming from the kitchen.

_Ah, so Spain's here_, he sighed, so_ much for a quiet morning_.

Preparing for the cheery assault in the form of a crushing hug, Lovino entered the kitchen. What he found left him speechless.

There, standing in a chair, was a kid that could be no older than five. His back was to Lovino, and the Italian could see the struggle in the movements of the child's arms under the long drooping sleeves of his white nightshirt.

What was he doing up there? He had no idea, but he knew that it's dangerous to have him there much longer.

As he moved towards the child, the child wobbled on the chair and a jerk of his hands sent flying a jar full of a crimson paste—Lovino hoped that it wasn't his precious tomato jam.

That hope was dashed when he heard the boy whisper apologetically, "Ah… Sorry, Lovi. I guess there will be no tomato jam this morning.'

Lovino watches in silence as the kid climbs down the chair and begins to pick each shard of sharp glass carefully, piling them besides him in a small heap. Suddenly, the screeching hiss of the teapot startled the boy to hold on tight on a particularly pointed fragment.

The boy yelped, dropped the piece, and held his hand tight to his chest.

Quickly, Lovino took the teapot out of the heated stove and put it in the sink, the boiling water still bubbling inside. Then, he hurried over to the child, just as he began to hear sniffles coming from the younger one.

Putting a worried hand on the smaller shoulder, he says softly, "It's nothing, kid. It's just the teapot's time to be served. Now, let me see what you have so I can heal it, and move on."

Now, to anyone hearing this, Lovino may appear as insensitive, but to be fair the kid isn't wailing or anything. Hell, he notices the subtle tensing of the child's body as he spoke.

With no prior warning, the child turns around to Lovino and hurls himself to the Italian's chest.

"You're okay! You're okay!" The boy's almost incomprehensible mumbles reaches Lovino's ears.

"What?" Lovino could only choke out at the surprising strength of the younger one's grip.

The kid kept mumbling, not letting his grip on the Italian's shirt slacken. Lovino stared at the boy, recognizing him at last as the one from his dream…

Wait.

Wait. Just. A. Damn. Moment.

"THAT DREAM WAS REAL!?" Lovino screamed; dread flooding his senses as he took in the familiar curly brunet on his chest.

The boy didn't even seemed to notice Lovino's freak out, he kept repeating over and over reassuring words.

Grabbing the brunet shoulders, Lovino pried himself from the boy's grasp and put some space between them.

Now able to see him up close, the boy's green eyes were indeed shiny with tears. Lovino felt his heart break.

Softly, so unlike himself, he asked, "Spain?"

The boy simply nodded, his lips curling slightly into a smile.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the support, people. Really!  
I've decided to continue this, even though I don't have a definite outline. **

**I'll keep up to the very end.**


End file.
